Winter Blues
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: What happens when Yami gets a cold during his frist winter.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
* Thinking  
  
/ Yugi to Yami // Yami to Yugi  
  
Winter Blues  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Yami In A Blanket  
  
One morning, Yugi woke up to a freezing room and wonders why. He saw his window was open and remember he had opened it yesterday night, but he still wonders why his room was so cold. Going to the open window his eyes widen in surprise and aw. The whole city was covered with white snow! "No wonder," he said "Yami wake up and check out the snow! Yami?" Yugi looked around and notice his dark was nowhere to be found in the room. "Yami? Where are you?"  
Suddenly Grandpa came into the room. "Yugi school's been canceled." he started then notice the open window "Yugi, close that window, you don't want to catch a cold."  
"Okay grandpa." Yugi said as he started to close the window.  
"Achoo!"  
"See what I mean."  
Yugi looked at his grandpa confused. "But it wasn't me." He said. A second sneeze was heard and like the first it sound like it was a little bit muffled. That's when Yugi and his grandpa notice the huge lump berried deep towards the end of Yugi's bed that move a bit. Yugi raised an eye brow in confusion at first then went under the covers and towards the lump. There Yugi found his Yami curled up under the covers at the end of the bed. "There you are, Yami." He said "What are you doing down here?"  
Before Yami could say anything the doorbell rings. "Hey Yuge! Yami!" they heard Joey called out from outside "Come on, were going to have a snow ball fight!"  
A smile went on Yugi's face. "Yey!" he shouted and jump out of the bed, taking the covers with him, dressing in his snow cloths and running out of the door "Come on Yami! See ya later Grandpa!"  
Grandpa sighed and looked towards Yami and notice the ancient Pharaoh had once again covered himself with the blanket. Another sneeze came from underneath again. Grandpa sighed and lifted the blanket just enough to look into Yami's crimson eyes. "Aren't you going?" he asked. Yami just shook his head weakly and tried to pulled the end of blanket Grandpa was holding up back over his head. Grandpa sighed again. "You want to sleep a little bit more?" he asked. Yami just nodded his head. "Very well." He said as he dropped the blanket onto of Yami and left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi finely made it out side to join the others in the snow ball fight. "Hey Yuge, where's Yami?" Joey asked once Yugi had joined with them.  
Yugi stopped in his tracks and looks around him. "That's odd I thought he was right behind me?" he said.  
"Ah Yugi," started Ryou "Isn't this Yami's first winter?"  
"Yea," Yugi started "Why?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grandpa was downstairs in the kitchen making hot cocoa knowing Yugi and the others will want to come in soon to warm up before heading outside again. As he did, a walking blob of Yugi's blanket walked into the room and sat down in a chair. Grandpa soon notice and glance over at it. "Yami, you don't want to be in that hot thing all day do you?" he asked, all he could see of the ancient Pharaoh was just his face as the rest of him was covered by the blanket.  
"Yes. It's better then being cold." Yami said weakly as another sneeze escape from his mouth.  
"Bless you."  
"Thanks."  
At that moment Yugi and the others entered the house covered with snow from their snow ball fight. "Ah," Joey said happy as he saw the blanket wrapped around Yami, not knowing Yami was in it and was about to grab it "A nice warm blanket!"  
"Mine." Yami said weakly as he moved from the chair letting Joey fell on the floor. And without saying another word Yami left, blanket and all, into the living room.  
"Was that Yami?" Tristan asked confused as Seto helped Joey up from the ground.  
Grandpa nodded as he handed them their cups of cocoa. "Is there a reason why Yami being so protected over that blanket?" asked Tea confused.  
"The Pharaoh just not use to the cold weather yet." Bakura said as Malik nodded in agreement.  
"We should know," Malik said "we Egyptian are not use to cold weather when we first experience it." 


End file.
